Empty Shinobi
by Magic Shade
Summary: Killed by Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto is consumed by hatred. Becoming a Hollow, he seeks his vengeance. But what connection does Aizen have to this? How will this change the balance of power between Shinigami and Arrancar? Non-Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Empty Shinobi

Chapter1: Kabuki Theatre

A/N: I'm really disappointed with the first chapter of this story, so I'm rewriting it. Fix a bunch of things I didn't like with the first, and then continue on with it as one of my Big Three Updates. Well, let's give this one more go.

"Because for every door we close, another opens."

---Begin---

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the ground at the Valley of the End. He was staring in disbelief at what for all intents and purposes appeared to be, his body.

Now, Naruto knew that it couldn't be his body. He was sitting right there after all. The body didn't even look completely like Naruto did after all. Naruto didn't have a gaping hole in the side of chest where his lung used to be.

So Naruto came to the obvious conclusion that Sasuke, using his thrice-damned Sharingan, had placed him in some sort of advanced Genjutsu meant to shock and disorient him while Sasuke ran off to that pedophilic Snake Freak. Orochichi, Chichimuchu, Pedomaru. Orochimaru! That was it.

Yet, Naruto reasoned, if this was a Genjutsu, why was Sasuke standing a few feet from the fake body? He sure looked real… Creepy hand-wings, ugly skin tone and black star on face, terrible hair, yeah that was definitely Sasuke in his second level of the Curse Seal. So… why did he look so _sad?_

Sasuke collapsed next to the body, his curse seal fading. Naruto backed up a few steps. Something _really_ weird was going on here. Sasuke was as emotional as a butter sculpture. It was this motion of backing up that caused Naruto to discover the next interesting thing about this Genjutsu.

There was a chain attached to his chest. It was a fairly lengthy chain, and it didn't seem to connect to much. Naruto gave it a slight tug, the immense pain resulting from that quickly convinced him that that was a very bad idea, so he left it all together alone.

Then there was the issue of this Genjutsu Sasuke, who has now in his normal state, literally _sobbing _over the body… Naruto nodded. Definitely a Genjutsu. There was no way the real Sasuke would ever be caught dead crying over anything! And yet, here he was sobbing over Naruto's "Corpse." Naruto had to say though, the addition of the Mangekyou Sharingan to Sasuke was well done. Sasuke put a lot of effort into this Genjutsu.

That brought a sudden realization to Naruto, Sasuke had to be maintaining this Genjutsu! If he could break it, he could still stop him from leaving. Bringing his hands together, Naruto brought his chakra together and… Wait a minute…

"What the hell?" Was Naruto's articulated and well thought out response to the fact that he could no longer feel his chakra. It was just simply… _gone._ It was here that Naruto began to panic. So he did the one thing that he felt was most appropriate in this situation.

He took a deep breath, steadied himself, and began to run in circles screaming bloody murder.

Until he spotted the form of his teacher, one Hatake Kakashi approaching the site. Jumping up and down and waving his arms screaming, Naruto attempted to attract the attention of his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei! Over here! Hey! Sensei! I'm right here! Kakashi-sen…" He never finished as Kakashi had run right through him. In his shock he barely registered Kakashi forming handseals, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I thought I taught you better than this! I thought I could keep you from leaving! I thought I could avenge Obito's death…" The Chidori began to form in Kakashi's hand, Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Kakashi-sensei… Look, it wasn't me! I was being influenced by Orochimaru! I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill Naruto!" That statement suddenly began to reverberate in Naruto's head.

_"I didn't mean to kill Naruto! Didn't mean to kill Naruto! Mean to kill Naruto! To Kill Naruto! KILL NARUTO! KILL NARUTO! Kill… Naruto… Killed… Naruto… Naruto… Killed… Dead. Naruto is dead."_

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But you've killed a fellow Shinobi of Konoha. As a Shinobi of Konoha of Chuunin Rank or Higher, and as Sensei to Team 7, including Uchiha Sasuke, I hereby order the immediate execution of Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke could only watch in horror as Kakashi rammed the Chidori through his chest, just as he had done to Naruto.

He fell back, his Sharingan slowly coming to a stop. Uchiha Sasuke died there, next to the boy he had loved like a brother.

Kakashi, tears still falling, collected their headbands, before incinerating both bodies as was customary. Their heads weren't needed for a bounty. With a heavy heart and a heavy head, Kakashi reached over to the small dog and picked up his paw, running his thumb over the soft fur.

Pakkun made no protest. He was Kakashi's only friend at that point. He nodded when Kakashi dismissed him and began to head back to Konoha.

It was then that Uchiha Sasuke, upon seeing Naruto, made another very good comment.

"What the fuck! Naruto, where the HELL are we!" Sasuke was angry and confused. But mostly confused.

"I think we're dead Teme. You killed me remember! And then Kakashi killed you." Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto. It was never my intent to kill you." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I… I believe you. Now. Let's figure out where we are and how to get…" Naruto never finished as a portal opened up and out stepped a smiling figure. He wore wire-rimmed glasses, and had neatly trimmed brown hair. He wore the traditional clothing of a Fourth Seat Shinigami in the 5th Division of Soul Society.

He looked down at the pair of now dead Shinobi. "My my my… Look what we have here. Two powerful Shinobi… one of little note and a Jinchuuriki no less! I've always wondered if you it was possible to Konso a Jinchuuriki…" With those words, Sousuke Aizen leaped forward the hilt of sword aimed at Naruto.

In a last ditch effort, Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way, instead being hit the sword, his body disappearing. Aizen frowned slightly.

"How selfish. saving himself over you…" Aizen glanced at Naruto who was now clutching his stomach. A red seal glowed on his navel, pieces of it breaking and fading away. "Oh my. It seems your residual energy is entirely spent and the beast is being released. Before you go, I just want to let you know. _That Konso was meant for you. He stole your only chance to have a happy life._" Naruto watched in abstract horror after hearing that sentence as a red energy travelled down the chain on his chest.

He became consumed by anger and hatred for Uchiha Sasuke. He had killed him. A few links snapped on the chain. He had taken away his chance at a normal life as a shinobi and stolen his glory. Even more snapped. He had stolen the heart of the one girl he once loved. More links snapped. And he had stolen Naruto's only chance to ever be happy for the rest of eternity. Almost all of the remaining links snapped. And he would pay for it. The final links of the chain snapped under his anger and disgust and the power of the red energy.

He collapsed as a white material flowed out of his mouth and began forming over his body. Aizen watched, a small smile on his face.

"Farewell Uzumaki Naruto. I really hoped to see a Jinchuuriki become a Shinigami… Instead, hopefully I will one day witness one as a Hollow." Sousuke Aizen then opened a portal back to Soul Society and left, leaving Naruto writhing in agony as the strange white material began to coat his entire being.

It would be many years before Naruto met Sousuke Aizen, Uchiha Sasuke, or anyone else he had previously known. He would never harbor hatred for Aizen for what he had failed to do, but his hatred for Uchiha Sasuke would become a part of him. And from there, it would only grow.

---End---

There. The Re-written first chapter of empty Shinobi. I'm going to get more detailed this time around, and it's going to be better. Naruto will be a Vasto Lorde, and he will become an Arrancar. Overpowered? Perhaps to some. He's not meant to be a weak Hollow. He won't instantly destroy Soul Society or anything like that.

I'm taking a lot of inspiration from Kalashnikov2092's **Antagonist**. That story inspired this one, and it is absolutely amazing. If you aren't a fan of Hollow-Naruto, that story will change that.


	2. Into the Breach

Empty Shinobi

Chapter 2: White Sands of Hell

A/N: The second chapter of Empty Chapter! We're going to get a glimpse of Naruto's Hollow abilities in this chapter along with a battle with a future Espada. Who? You'll find out. And re-read the first chapter if you're returning to this story. It's been changed because I was unhappy with it. Now, let's begin.

---Begin---

A white mass landed on the desolate white sands of Hueco Mundo. It staggered to its feet, stumbling as a mask covered its face. It didn't take very long for the mask to expand and consume his entire body. The now white body seemed to scream in agony before disappearing.

It began to reappear a distance away as all hollows do when forming. When the transformation was completed an odd creature stood upon the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Its mask resembled that of a wolf. It had two white ears that swiveled on top of its head, picking up any sounds. Its mouth was long and formed a snout. Its body was long and lithe with a large bushy tail on the end. Along its spine rose a series of large spines. Its paws were large and hid dangerous claws.

A group of Adjuchas watched this new Hollow form. When it had finished they leaped for the fresh prey. As they descended, they were seen as the Hollow turned towards them revealing a blood red eye behind the mask.

The first Adjuchas, a demented mix of a dog and some form of bird descended on the Hollow. It was met with a swipe from its tail that tore deep gashes across the entirety of its face. It crashed into the ground behind him, as he faced down the other four Adjuchas.

The next two leapt together. A lizard of some sort and a spider like Hollow were the next to try. The wolf's eyes took in their movements before reacting. Leaping into the air it flipped over them landing behind them before twisting to leap once more. The Lizard Hollow shrieked in panic as the wolf dug its claws into its back. It dug its back feet in before kicking, ripping out hunks of white flesh. It then bit down into the mask of the Lizard consuming part of it, before biting once more and tearing its head off effectively ending its life.

The spider fired a web of sorts that gripped the side of the wolf. It reeled it in the wolf growling in anger. The spider prepared to rip into the wolf when the wolf turned to face the spider, an instinctual urge building inside of it.

This urge burst forth in the form of a Cero, obliterating the spider Hollow and its web. The remaining two Adjuchas regarded the Wolf with wary eyes. The remaining two were a Mole-like Hollow, and one that resembled some form of human executioner. His Mask was more of a hood, covering his head, and his hands were two large axe blades. The mole hollow was simply that, a mole. His mask lacked any form of eyes, but it had several tentacle like appendages at the end for navigation.

The Mole quickly burrowed deep into the sands of Hueco Mundo, leaving the Executioner to face the Wolf alone. The Executioner attacked him swinging his axe arms wildly. The Wolf fired a Cero but the Executioner simply crossed his axes, the Cero leaving little more than scratches.

The Wolf could feel the vibrations of the Mole beneath him. Grinning, he prepared to jump. Just as the Executioner reached his front, the Mole burst from the ground tearing the Executioner's lower half to pieces. The Mole thinking it had just killed the Wolf, crawled from the hole, and began searching for its meal. It never saw the Wolf land on its head, a fully formed Cero already bearing down on it from its mouth.

Once all of the Adjuchas were dead, the Wolf proceeded to begin to devour them. Their power welled within the Wolf. The power of consuming five Adjuchas was more than enough to vault him past the Gillian Stage of the Menos Grande Evolution.

The now Adjuchas Hollow took on a wholly new form. He now stood as a bipedal creature, his body covered in the same white fur. His tail was longer and thinner, but no less sharp. His mask still covered his entire face, the only difference being a red stripe crossing from the top of the mask to the bottom, going right to left. Similarly, He had a red stripe down his back that branched into five more. One for each limb and one for his tail. His Hollow Hole was centered over the left side of his chest, where his heart would normally be located.

The Adjuchas flexed his clawed hands before grinning. He had business to attend to.

---Break---

Uchiha Sasuke blinked as he appeared in a rundown city. Thinking back the last thing he remembered was… nothing. He couldn't think of what had happened before he had appeared in Soul Society. The only thing that he did remember was the name Uzumaki Naruto. And it brought him great grief. Pushing that aside, he started to wander through the streets of Rugonkai.

He wandered aimlessly through the streets until he was approached by a man wearing the garb of a Shinigami. The man wore thick horn-rimmed glasses. He carried a clip board and a pencil. He approached Sasuke before looking at him and scribbling down a few notes.

"Uchiha Sasuke… Acceptable Reiatsu Levels… Prior Life…" He looked at Sasuke. "Largely unknown… Shinigami Academy Acceptance, Yes." Sasuke just eyed the man like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" The man jumped slightly as if he hadn't expected Sasuke to speak.

"Oh, oh. Excuse me. I'm Kigisi Murato. I'm a Soul Evaluator for the Shinigami Academy here in Soul Society. As a spirit who showed impressive Reiatsu levels upon appearing in Rugonkai, I was sent to evaluate you as a potential Shinigami. Your initial scoring is acceptable. Someone will be along in no time at all to pick you up and take you to the Shinigami Academy should you wish to. Do you wish to?" Sasuke just nodded. "Very well. Goodbye then Uchiha Sasuke." The man walked off leaving a very confused Sasuke.

True to the man's word, a non-descript Shinigami appeared before Sasuke a few hours later, before Shunpo'ing him to the Shinigami Academy. He was dropped off in front of a door in the barracks. Opening the door he stepped inside. He was met with two distinct faces.

The first was a silver-haired boy with an enormous smile that seemed to force his eyes shut. The other was a dark-skinned boy with short black hair. He wore bandages wrapped around his eyes. He turned at the sound of Sasuke opening the door.

"Good evening. And who are you?" The bandaged boy was the first to speak.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I was deposited here by a Shinigami. I'm to be enrolled as a First Year Student here at the Shinigami Academy…" The boy nodded.

"My name is Kaname Tosen. It is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha Sasuke. And yes, I am blind." Sasuke just nodded at the answer to the unasked question. He turned towards the silver haired boy.

"My name is Ichimaru Gin. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Uchiha Sasuke. We're both First Year Students here too so maybe we'll end up in some of the same classes." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes… I wouldn't mind that. I just arrived and I'm kind of lost…" Tosen turned towards Sasuke once more.

"Then you only need someone to point you in a direction. Tell me, why are you lost?"

"Well, I just recently died and then ended up here. I don't remember anything from my past life… All I can remember is the name Uzumaki Naruto… I think he was my friend… And I think I killed him…" Gin's smile only seemed to grow at that statement, the reason unknown. Tosen's face remained impassive.

"You have sinned Uchiha Sasuke… You have taken a path of little justice and of great bloodshed. Why are you here to become a Shinigami?" Sasuke bit his lip for a moment.

"I need to make things right. My friend is dead and it's my fault. I need to do something to atone for what I've done to him… If that means becoming a Shinigami to protect innocents, then that's what I'll do." Tosen nodded in a sagely manner.

"I welcome you then Sasuke, to the path of Justice through the least amount of blood shed. We share many ideals it seems. I believe we may even become… friends, I believe the term is. I will speak more with you later." Sasuke nodded. Gin was still smiling in his disturbing manner.

"Tosen doesn't open up to very many people. Maybe he'll even introduce you to Komamura. Well, no sense dawdling on it now. Your classes will start tomorrow. I look forward to working with you Uchiha-san." Sasuke nodded as Gin left.

He lay down on the empty bed and sighed. Life here in Seireitei was pretty calm. There wasn't a lot of fighting or violence and he could sit back and enjoy himself. Plus, he had made two acquaintances very quickly. Perhaps, just maybe, Life was going to improve.

He hoped that wherever he was, Uzumaki Naruto was enjoying the same amount of Peace…

---Break---

Naruto turned his wolf-ish head to the side, listening to the sounds of the various Hollows that skittered around him. He heard a roar as a large Hollow, one that seemed to be a cross between a centaur and a scorpion landed amongst them, tearing the numerous Adjuchas to pieces. Naruto eyed the Hollow with interest.

The beast was enormous, at least two hundred feet tall. It has six legs, each one ending in a large rhinoceros like foot. They were rough skinned and sturdy. Its body was large and bulky and ended in a large meaty tail tipped with a large spine. Its back was covered with numerous overlapping plates and it has various spines that ridged its spine. Its torso was thick and muscular; two large humanoid arms came from the middle of the torso, ending in vicious claws. Its head was large and flat. It had two slanted eyes that burned with a vicious fire. It had a large mouth that opened in a sideways manner, revealing multiple rows of vicious shredding teeth and an enormous hole in its sternum.

The thing looked at Naruto before inhaling deeply.

"Your Spiritual Energy is thick and delicious little morsel. Tell me what you be called so I can call what I ate the right thing." Naruto frowned at the beast's terrible speech.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Adjuchas Hollow. And who are you, oh brutish fellow?" The creature grinned before laughing in a deep throated bass voice.

"Hahaha! I like you puny! I'll give you my name. I'm Riyalgo Yammy! And don't forget it!" Naruto frowned in distaste at the beast.

"Size does not make for a good fighter." Yammy, as the beast called itself, grinned.

"Maybe not, but power does! Take this, **CERO!**" An enormous amount of red energy coalesced in Yammy's mouth before he fired it at Naruto. staring at it in disinterest, Naruto held up his hand.

The enormous Cero slammed into Naruto's hand before it split down the middle simply passing by his sides. He watched as Yammy growled at him.

"You worm! I'll crush you, AND THEN eat you!" Yammy lifted his enormous feet before bringing them down on Naruto's position. Grinning, he lifted his foot to see nothing there.

"As I said, size does not make for a good fighter. You are large but you are _weak_." Yammy growled. He leaped into the air, attempting to crush Naruto. Naruto's quick speed put him out of harm's way in nary a moment. Yammy noticed the white wolfish figure standing casually to the side. He brought his tail down in an attempt to crush him, only for him to move once more.

"You, little bug, are starting to **anger ME!"** Yammy's back began to quiver, the spines shaking. A crack resounded along his spine as the spines rose up. Swinging his tail around, the dislocated spines slid down the length of his spine and his tail, firing off the end.

Naruto's eyes widened. He made to move, but a spine caught him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Ripping the spine from his stomach, he stood. His eyes narrowed. He flexed his claws before leaping into the air, Yammy's laughter ringing in his ears.

He landed on Yammy's back, his claws digging into the plated armor.

"Alright you fat slug, let's see what you look like, _underneath!_" With a heave, Naruto tore the armor plating from Yammy's back, digging his claws into the flesh beneath it. Roaring in agony, Yammy swung his tail at Naruto. Naruto leaped over the initial strike before slamming into the tail, driving the spine into Yammy's now unprotected back.

Yammy reached over and gripped Naruto in his massive hands. He brought him up to his face level and snarled at him.

"I've had just about enough of you worm! I'm going to enjoy tearing your little limbs off one by one before I eat you!" As Yammy laughed, something within Naruto stirred. A red spiral appeared on Naruto's stomach before it completely shattered.

The same vile red Reiatsu that had initially consumed Naruto's chain of fate exploded around him. Somewhere in Hell, the Kyuubi snarled as its remaining energy was torn from its form, leaving it powerless.

Yammy's hand began to burn from the intensity of the energy. Dropping Naruto he looked down at the now burning red Reiatsu that surrounded him.

As the Reiatsu began to dissipate, there was a new figure standing there. Long blond hair streaked with black fell down in a ponytail to his knees. His feet where clad in thick black leather boots, his legs covered by white billowing pants. His chest was covered by a white coat that was opened enough at the top to reveal his Hollow Hole. his coat was covered in soft brown fur, the shoulders being extra furry. Fur also ran down the back of his pants legs. The skin that was visible was incredibly pale, nearly white. His face was covered by a wolf mask, the snout extended further than his actual mouth or nose would have, had his mouth not been the snout itself. Red eyes burned behind the slotted eyes with a fiery intensity.

Naruto turned to face Yammy who backed up a few steps.

"A… a Vasto Lorde… H- How!" Naruto just looked at the brutish hollow.

"Allow me to show you _why_ size does not make a good fighter." Yammy began to sweat. Before he could react the figure appeared in the air over his head. A quick spin-kick and Yammy was introduced to the dirt. Without moving, Naruto held out his pale hand.

"Cero." A large amount of deep green energy gathered in Naruto's hand before flying towards Yammy's body. Yammy gave a quick leap, but was unable to avoid having two of his legs and his tail shorn off by the power Cero.

Falling to the ground bleeding profusely and in pain, Yammy regarded the new Vasto Lorde who slowly cam to rest on the ground near him.

"Now Yammy, was it? I want to make myself very clear on this matter. If I ever run into your pitiful little form around here again, I won't hesitate to remove your head. Unless of course you can provide me some sort of challenge next time. Got that big boy?" With a few slaps to the injured Yammy's face, Naruto turned and began to walk away.

Yammy heaved himself onto his back, his limbs slowly beginning to regenerate. As he stared into the sky he vowed to himself, that he would one day defeat that punk. No matter what he had to do to get the power.

Naruto just began walking across the white endless sands of Hueco Mundo, searching for something. It wouldn't be until seventy three years later, when Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Sajin Komamura, and Sosuke Aizen arrived in Hueco Mundo that he found what he was looking for.

It was also at that time that Aizen learned of the uses of something later to become known as the Hogyoku, and when he gained his Captain-General of the Arrancar Army. It was also when Komamura learned to blur the lines of Shinigami and Hollow, and when Kisuke and Yoruichi met their first Vasto Lorde.

But that would happen in seventy three years.

It would be seven years before Komamura, Gin, Kaname, and Sasuke were all graduating from the Shinigami Academy.

---Break---

About fifty graduates of the Shinigami Academy who passed the Gotei 13 Entrance Exam sat in a large hall, Yamamoto-sama presiding over them all. He began his speech of the duties and of the responsibilities of the Gotei Thirteen. Behind him stood the Thirteen Captains. Each one eyeing new recruits.

One in particular was Hirako Shinji. He was eyeing one of the top students, Uchiha Sasuke. He was proficient in Zanjutsu, Kido, and Flash Step. While he was not a master of any of them, he wielded a good balance. Shinji was already placing claim for him in the 5th Division.

Aikawa Love eyed the mysterious Komamura. Komamura refused to remove his mask at any time, only displaying his face to his most trusted friends. He was well versed in Zanjutsu and only marginally good at Kido and Flashstepping. Love felt he would make a fine swordsman one day, and yearned for him to be placed with the 7th Division.

Kaname Tosen was being watched by Muguruma Kensei. He was proficient in Kido and Flash Step, but displayed little affinity towards the usage of Zanjutsu, although it was passable. Kensei felt he would fit best in the 9th Division.

Shinji also had his eye on Ichimaru Gin. Not because of his abilities, but because he felt something, off, about the boy. He wished to keep a close eye on him, much as he wished to keep a close eye on Sosuke Aizen, who he was currently in the process of putting forward as his new Fukutaicho. His old Lieutenant had died in a battle against a Hollow, and was in need of a replacement.

So, when Yamamoto finished his speech, the Students were called to the front to receive their Zanpakuto. When Sasuke was called, he received a standard length Katana, with a red and blue Yin Yang Symbol as the guard. The students knew what swords they would receive, as they had been forced to materialize one as part of the entrance exam. The presentation was simply a formality.

Once they had received their Zanpakuto, They were sent on one last mission. To eliminate a single Hollow in the world of the living. A very simple task. Once they had been paired up with the Lieutenant of their squad, they were sent out.

It was on that mission that Sajin Komamura got his first glimpse of something, or someone, which would change his life.

Iba Tetsuzaemon was the lieutenant of the 7th Division. He was currently watching as the newest recruits of the 7th Division attempted to take down a Hollow. He leaned back against a wall, sipping from a bottle of sake. Sighing in contentment, he looked down to see Komamura finish the Hollow by cleaving its mask in two. He would make a fine Shinigami some day.

Standing up he stretched before motioning to the recruits.

"Alright, that's enough. You've cleansed your first Hollow. I really don't feel like hanging around here so let's get a mo…" Before he could finish, he felt an enormous Reiatsu descend upon them. It was near that of a Captain Class Shinigami utilizing at least Shikai!

Turning to his subordinates, Tetsuzaemon quickly opened a portal back to Seireitei. He felt the Reiatsu approaching.

"Go! Quickly! There's no time for me to explain why, just go!" The new recruits quickly fled into the portal back to Seireitei. However, one large student stood behind. The mysterious Komamura refused to leave.

"I apologize Iba-Fukutaicho, but I simply cannot leave you here to face this threat alone. I must, in all good conscience assist you in whatever way I can." The Lieutenant glanced over at the new member before simply snorting.

"It's your funeral kid. Figuratively speaking of course." Komamura nodded as the Reiatsu source approached even closer. When it was a short distance away, it quickly blinked into their field of vision, almost like Shunpo.

What greeted them shook Tetsuzaemon to his core. In front of them stood a fox masked Hollow, only it was approximately the size of a man. It wore some strange outfit covered in brown fur that swayed slightly in the wind. He almost began to shake before getting a grip on his nerves. This was a Hollow, and he would be to handle it.

Komamura was in shock. He had not known that Hollows like this existed. He had only seen a few oddly misshapen Hollows, far too weak to be Menos. He had heard stories of Hollows that were incredibly powerful and resembled animals more closely, or sometimes humanoid figures. And he had heard of legends that described the kind of Hollow that stood before him. There was only one possibility for what It was that stood in front of him.

_Vasto Lorde._

Tetsuzaemon quickly drew his Zanpakuto before holding it front of him.

"What do you want from us, Hollow?" The Hollow turned to face the scared Lieutenant.

"I was seeking worthy prey… I felt a collection of Shinigami Reiatsu signatures here, and was hoping one would be able to provide a challenge." Looking over the two Shinigami present he snorted. "I see now that that is not the case. I'll take my leave then."

He turned to leave, but Tetsuzaemon growled. He was a proud man, and would not let himself be dismissed so easily. He was a Fukutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen! He could handle _one lonely singular Hollow._

"Float upon the heavenly winds, Hishou Engetsutou!" (Flying Scimitar)

His Tanto had transformed into a fan shape with a pike like extension near the end of the blade. (Google Iba's Shikai or look him up . for a better picture.) Focusing his Reiatsu in to the blade, Tetsuzaemon pulled the blade pack, swinging his arm forward, a tremendous amount of force added to the blade, sent it spinning. As the blade spun towards the Hollow, it seemed as though an orange eagle formed of Tetsuzaemon's Reiatsu surrounded it. When it connected, the explosion was tremendous.

Tetsuzaemon was left panting from the exertion of the attack. He watched, sweat beading on his forehead, waiting to see the corpse of that demented Hollow lying, bleeding on the ground. What greeted him instead was his sword being held by the blade, in a single hand, and not a single scratch on the Hollow.

"An interesting weapon no doubt. However, it doesn't seem to be the most practical. You seem to specialize in throwing this thing at people. What if someone throws it back?" The Shinigami's eyes widened as his own sword was sent flying towards him. He had no time to dodge, so he settled for crossing his arms in front of his body. The spinning motion of the sword caught him on his side, digging the blade into his forearm and his ribs. Falling to the ground with a cry of agony, Tetsuzaemon was put out of the battle.

Komamura drew his sword, his large hands shaking at the prospect of facing a Hollow of this magnitude. The Hollow slowly walked towards Komamura. Komamura took a step backwards, unable to see how he could possible stand against so powerful a foe. The Hollow stopped just a few feet in front of Komamura. He turned his red eyes to look into the darkness of Komamura's helmet.

"One should not need to hide who they truly are…" His hand reached out and gripped Komamura's wrist. Instead of being painful and bone-crushing, it was soft and gentle. Like a Brother's. He pulled the glove off revealing Komamura's furred hand.

Gripping his hand the Hollow smiled. He reached over and removed his other glove, Komamura dropping his Zanpakuto in surprise.

"Those who cannot see past what you are, are not worthy of seeing who you are." The hands of the Hollow reached up and removed Komamura's helmet, revealing his fox-like visage. Shaking Komamura fell to his knees in front of the Hollow who was obviously powerful enough to remove him at any time he felt necessary, but instead was treating him kindly.

"Why do you stay with the Shinigami?" Komamura's mouth shook unable to immediately form words at the sudden question. Regaining his control, he spoke shakily.

"Because they are my friends, they are my family." The Hollow looked at him.

"They are your friends and family, and yet you must hide from them?" Komamura shook his head.

"Not from everyone… Head-Captain Yamamoto took me in, and Kaname Tosen treats me the same as all the rest." The Hollow nodded understanding his position.

"Humans and Shinigami are prejudiced and pitiful creatures for the majority. They call use Hollows and slaughter us, they judge each other in a vicious manner… Hollows… we survive. We kill to survive, we fight to survive. Power is all that matters in a Hollow's world. But it does not have to be. If you ever find yourself questioning your life as a Shinigami. Seek me out. The Vasto Lorde, Uzumaki Naruto." Komamura could only nod.

Naruto held his hand out to the side, a large portal opened. "This is a Garganta. It will transport you back to Soul Society. If anyone asks, you and your Lieutenant were attacked by a powerful Hollow. You were knocked unconscious after your Lieutenant was injured and don't know how you reached Soul Society."

"But that's impossible for them to believe!" Naruto held up his clawed hand.

"Let's make it believable." The next thing Komamura knew was a powerful connecting with his head. As his world faded into black he could faintly hear.

"The Shinigami must never know that you met me until the time is right. You will know when it is. Wait for them to make their move…" Komamura lost consciousness a few moments before his, and Tetsuzaemon's bodies were flung unceremoniously into the Garganta sending them back to Seireitei.

Naruto turned away, the portal already beginning to close itself. "Huh… I forgot to ask the kid's name…Oh well. Doubt I'll ever actually run into the little guy again. Although, I wouldn't mind it…"

---Break---

Retsu Unohana, the Captain of the Fourth Division, had been a Captain as long as anyone could remember. Very few, if any other than Yamamoto, had ever seen her Bankai. Unohana was not the first captain of the Fourth Division, she was the Second. No one spoke of the first captain. No one could remember them. Aside from three Shinigami. Captain Genryusai Yamamoto had created the Seireitei and the Gotei 13 and as such he remembered them. Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui, having been two of the first Shinigami also remembered the original Fourth Division Captain. But that was another story.

It was the medical prowess and dedication of the first Captain that created the Medical division now keeping Iba Tetsuzaemon from crossing into Oblivion. Sajin Komamura had hardly left his side, often being heard berating himself for not being strong enough to protect him.

Unohana stopped and looked into the room, Komamura's head bowed next to the bed that held Tetsuzaemon. Komamura's trademark helm and gauntlets were not conspicuously absent. He held his vulpine form in pride for all to see. When asked about why he had suddenly changed he had merely said, "How can I be expected to face an enemy, if I cannot face myself?" He had been left alone after that.

It was at this time that Unohana smiled, and began to walk away from the room. She had almost reached the end of the hall, when she heard a door slam. Turning, she was met with Komamura standing in the hallway, eyes wide.

"Retsu-Taicho! Iba-Fukutaicho has just awoken!" Unohana rushed towards Tetsuzaemon's room.

"Komamura-san, alert Yamamoto-Taicho! He will want to speak with Iba-san!" Komamura nodded, and began to run towards the Division One Headquarters. All the while, tears burned at the edges of his eyes.

_ "I should have been there for you Iba-Fukutaicho… I need more strength, to protect those who care about me."_

Yamamoto quickly Shunpo'ed to Tetsuzaemon's Hospital Room, taking Komamura with him. Once there, and once assured by Unohana that he was in well enough condition to answer questions, Yamamoto proceeded to question him about the events that had taken place not long ago.

"Iba Tetsuzaemon. You were taking out your group of new recruits in order for them to complete their first Hollow slaying, a routine procedure, were you not?" He nodded.

"That is correct Yamamoto-Taicho-sama."

"And during this test did you notice anything odd?"

"No sir. It was a routine test, nothing but the occasional Hollow. No Menos showed up and as such there was no need to alert the standby squad." Tetsuzaemon's demeanor was currently relaxed and unguarded.

"Then please explain to me how it came to be that you are so injured." He nodded once more.

"Near the end of the exam, I felt an enormous Reiatsu signature appear. I realized that this opponent was far above the students level. It was approaching us, and as such I did not feel we all had enough time to escape. I opened a portal and ordered the students to leave. However, Komamura refused to." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at that. "What happened next, was this Hollow appeared in front of us."

"And what sort of Hollow was it? It was powerful, so perhaps a Gillian, or a Low Level Adjuchas?" He shook his head.

"No. He was smaller than most of those. And he was Humanoid. His power was tremendous. I released my Shikai, but he easily turned it back on me, resulting in my injury. I lost consciousness afterwards, so I am unaware of what events transpired from that point." Yamamoto nodded.

"Komamura." He straightened at the attention of his Commanding Officer. "Please tell us what transpired after your Lieutenant's incapacitation." Komamura gave a nod.

"I was approached by the Hollow, who explained he had been looking for a good fight. He thought that if we were Shinigami, then we would offer a better fight than another Hollow. After realizing we were not as strong as he previously thought, he decided to leave, but not before he explained who he was." Komamura swallowed as everyone's eyes lay on him.

"I cannot remember the name, his attack must have caused me slight Amnesia, but I do remember him clearly stating that he was something known as a _Vasto Lorde_."

The room fell dead silent.

---End---

A/N: And that ends the Second Chapter of Empty Shinobi. This story, again, is heavily inspired by _Antagonist_. Namely the portions of Sasuke becoming a Shinigami. Credit goes to Kalashnikov2092 for that idea. However, I'm taking this story in an entirely different direction concerning the Captains' Defections and Komamura in particular, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Hope you enjoyed it, I'll probably start working Chapter 7 of A Place in Time next. Still gob smacked by how many reviews I'm getting from the one story that I swore never to write!

I swore never to write a Time-Travel because I detested the Genre and the idea. However, after reading through several that were basically you Cookie-Cutter Plots, I started to write my own, and it's become my most successful story. Hopefully, this one will rank up there too.

I re-wrote the first chapter to this a while back, so if you're confused by this chapter, re-read the first. I hated how I rushed his early stages of being a Hollow, and I rushed through it a bit here too, but I offer a little more insight into how he came to where he is.


End file.
